It Takes One to Know One
by Beg457
Summary: What would happen if Harry ran away to the forest? If Harry found about magic before Hogwarts? How would the magical creatures react to a wizard in their mist? And what's with the person talking in Harry's head?
1. Prologue

It Takes One To Know One

 **A.N. Chello! Beg457 here with a new story I've been writing for a while now. So as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THIS WAS ONLY MADE FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF OTHERS AND ME!** **So please don't sue me! (〒︿〒)**

~ Prologue: How It All Started ~~

Harry Potter was a poor 7 year old boy who looked 5. He lived in a completely _NORMAL_ and _inadequate_ house on #4 Private Drive. And instead of a normal room, he lived In dreadful cupboard under the stairs while his cousin, Dudley (Who looked remarkably like a humanoid pig in a blond wig), had everything given to him by Harry's Aunt Petunia{A-thin-as-a-rake woman who had a long neck and horse-ish face[that made her look remarkably like a giraffe])who was known to have the voice of a banshee, that liked to complain about everything and anything} and his Uncle Vernon(A giant man[by giant I mean wider than he is tall]that had a very thick mustache and crooked canines making him look remarkably like a giant humanoid Walrus),he could ever want.

Poor Harry quickly learned that his 'family' doesn't give two segments of rat's tail about him, because, apparently, Harry is(in their eyes) a freak. Who knows how these crazy people got _that_ particular idea. OK. Sure... Strange, unexplainable things happen to and around him. That usually lead him into being in trouble... like the time he turned his teachers hair blue. Or when he jumped and landed on the roof. Or when he made Dudley's clothes fall off while being 10 ft. Away from him. Or the time when he made food appear out of Dudley's hands and into his own. Or that one time when he...O.K. Fine. That's pretty strange... But who cares about that(It's not like anybody can prove it anyway).

Because of this "Freakishness" Harry is treated like a slave (even though child labor, neglect, and abuse is definitely illegal), "For his and society's own good." according to his relatives.

So, just like any other day, Harry was about to do the last thing on his GIGANTIC chore list of DOOM. A list no kid the age of 7 should even think about doing, at least not without any other type of help. And by help, I mean at least about 10 other people who needed to at least do 3 jobs each(That's right. Harry's a boss when it comes to chores).

But, apparently, if anyone would have even bothered to ask, little Harry would reply that he's been forced to do all the chores-By himself, mind you-since he was 4, when he knew how to walk, talk, and follow orders. And if asked why his "family" would do that, he would've told you.. "Because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia says that ungrateful, freakish brats left on their doorstep deserve to at least earn there keep and whatever terrible things come to them in life."

But of course, nobody has ever really paid attention to poor Harry. Or asked the question of "What's your homelife like?" because that would answer would have truly screamed "Neglect!" or "Abuse!" and little Harry would have been out of that home years ago, with his relatives safe behind the bars of a jail cell. But, that didn't happen. So, naturally, he was still stuck there.

Anyways... Back to the present. Little Harry was fortunately(or unfortunately, take your pick) about to do the last chore (chore #52) on his GIGANTIC Chore List of Doom(he was to tend to the garden). Harry was thankful for the fact it was finally, almost over.

So, here he was, tending to a budding Petunia, but even though it was the last thing on his list, Harry couldn't help but hope for the plant to just grow, so he could finally be done with all the chores and never, ever, ever, have to tend to the flower until next growing season after it finished blooming and hibernated or died or did whatever plants do before winter, and aren't all flowery.

But that would NEVER happen considering there was, like, two months left until their growing season finished.

Harry decided to just glare at the diabolical plant that would not grow and because of it, put him through the terrible heat of the day. Then he felt a weird, tingling sensation travel through his body, and in that split second he felt a brief sense of something breaking, then shattering and _Something_ happened.

He didn't know what exactly, but _Something_ must have happened,and his body felt a warm, safe, completing feeling for just a split moment. Then, after the feeling seemed to pass, it returned and flowers started blooming.

Idly, he wondered if flowers were easily intimidated. Strange thought but, could be true considering the fact that Harry was glaring at it. Then he realized that that was preposterous. Flowers can't even see. Then he remembered that warm feeling. He tried to remember anything about it, until he did something he might later think of as ridiculous but at the time felt so right.

'Please... Whatever or whoever you are. Would you let me try it again. Pretty please.' Harry quickly imagined his greatest puppy dog eyes to accompany the thought. Immediately, he felt the same warm and completing feeling, (and what he could've sworn an emotion that was _amusement)_ and more of the petunias started growing in unbelievable colors of black and white stripes, red, white, and blue with stars(he could've sworn that there was even more amusement there but didn't know why) and 4 others flowered in the most blinding shade of neon pink, yellow, green, and blue. He could only watch in wonder as this warm feeling that seemed to have its own emotions made the plants grow in different colors.

Unfortunately, his AUNT Petunia decided that that was the perfect time to come out of the house.

"Boy! You need to hurry up tending to that garden before a neighbor sees you and start asking unwanted quest-" she screeched until she saw the flowers blooming by themselves. Her already pale horse face became even paler once she saw there impossible colors and patterns. Then to make matters worse Uncle Vernon came out to see what stopped his wife mid-rant.

"Aunt. Aunt. Aunt P.. P.. Petunia, Un...Un.. Uncle V... V.. Vernon I..I..I.. swear I don't know how it happe-" Harry stuttered until he saw the look on his 'guardians' faces'. They were murderous.

"I thought I told you to stop using your freak powers...boy." Uncle Vernon said finally, like a death sentence.

The moment he said the word "boy" his entire face went from a stark white color to an angry purple. He looked like a walrus that was about to commit murder. He quickly grabbed little Harry by the wrist and started dragging him into the house with his pale, horse faced aunt right behind him.

Harry knew that if he wanted to live he needed to escape ASAP. He could have sworn his life, grave, and soul that his uncle was about to try and choke him before he started struggling and then once all hope was lost, he quickly asked (more like begged) the warm feeling for help. The air immediately became charged and he could see some of his aunt's hair was floating in the charged atmosphere. He smelt something sharp(which he would later learn was ozone) then a sharp bolt of lightning raced up his arm and slashed straight into his Uncle's arm. His Uncle shrieked in pain as he went to let go of Harry's wrist. Harry, knowing this was his chance to do something he wanted to do for so long, quickly did the worse offence someone can commit against a man. Harry kicked... down under where the sun ain't gonna shine, now or ever. On a _'completely'_ different note, Dudley doesn't look like he will ever have any siblings in the near or late future.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEE" his Uncle squealed in pain and in a fit of desperation, grabbed Harry and threw him to the ground at his Aunt's feet.

Harry seeing his chance, quickly dodged his Aunt's incoming hands and immediately ran across the yard and jumped the fence. Once he landed he took off sprinting as fast as his 7-year-old legs could carry him.

As Harry's uncle laid there whimpering in pain, his aunt ran to the fence and kept shouting his name. But by then Harry was already passing number 10.

 **A.N. So that's the prologue. Now this is a story I've been writing for a while now, so I have a few chapters already finished so it's just a matter of editing them. So as always with me, bring on the _Constructive Criticism!_**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Beg457_**

 _Arrivederci!_


	2. HIATUS

**Chello** **Beg457 here...**

 **Well I have some bad news...**

 **This story AND ONLY THIS STORY is now going on HIATUS.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **And the reason being is because I kept the new chapters almost ready to upload them after a few more revisions and... They got deleted.**

 **Nothing can compare to the feeling of over 4000 words of an idea fall right down the drain.**

 **So this story is going on HIATUS until I figure out if I even want to redo it or I want to abandon it.**

 **Im SORRY**

 **BETTER NEWS THOUGH** **: The new chapter for** ** _The Emerald-eyed Snake Charmer_** **is almost complete.**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **Well...**

 _Arrevederci_


	3. Chapter 2

**HAHAHHAHAHBABABAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH. YOU GUYS DIDN'T THINK I WOULD CONTINUE THIS? WELL GUES WHAT? INSTEAD OF WORKING ON THE NEW "The Emerald-eyed Snake Charmer" Chapter I WAS WORKING ON THIS!(Sorry to those of you who are waiting for said chapter)**

 **SO YEAH. HOPE YOU LOVE THE 4,455 WORD CHAPTER. THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN EVER! SO READ IT AND ENJOY IT**

 _Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I only created this for my own entertainment and the enjoyment of others._

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

:The Reptilian TONGUE:

Chapter 1: The Blissful Sanctuary

Harry ran for a total of five full hours. He would've kept running too, but then he felt such an _overwhelming_ feeling of exhaustion, that he truly felt like he couldn't run anymore. _Even if_ he saw an ax-waving serial killer out for blood. Never in Harry's remarkably short life would he ever think that he would actually _thank_ that tub of lard Dudley, for his so called "Harry Hunts". Joke's on them though, because of those _games,_ he had become (unintentionally) faster and had an insane amount of endurance. Harry made it an almost inhuman distance away from what used to be his suburban home. I guess that's what happens when you add _magic_ to the unstoppable force called adrenaline.

Though, it did take a full 10 minutes of slow, deep breaths to fully rest up and move. So, when Harry could finally move again without the surroundings spinning around him, he realized that he had finally made it to one of the few forested areas semi-close to Little Whining. It was a good 20 miles or so away from the Dursleys. The only reason Harry even _knew_ the way to this place was because of his babysitter, Mrs. Fig. She was a very boring old woman that was obsessed with cats and absolutely _crazy_ with the details of her stories(But to be fair, Harry though that she was kinda crazy all around. He wouldn't have even been _that_ surprised, if she had asked him to help her hide a body one day.) Because _nobody_ needs to know the length, height, hypothesized age and color of a trampled frog on the side walk. Harry usually fell asleep with his eyes open when she told her unnecessarily long stories. He didn't even _know_ that he could do that.

Now, for once, Harry was actually happy that he paid attention to the details of one specific story. A story about a wondrous forest that almost nobody knew about. He looked around for the sign she mentioned in that story countless times. He finally found it in all its dying glory. Written in what used to be a neat, colorful scrawl that faded over the years we're the words...

 ** _MAGNOLIA PARK_**

{⊙ **E** **st. In 1935** ⊙}

 **:WARNING:RECREATIONAL PARK:**

 **:HUMAN TAMPERING UNWELCOMED:**

As Harry got closer he saw that the sign was hanging from a termite infested wooden pole That was covered in moss and on rusted, metal chains. The chains themselves had had in one point in time, broke and left the old sign hanging sideways. It was currently swaying in the light breeze. Harry looked behind the worn down sign towards the dense forest that only layed a few yards behind the poor sign..

No way could his uncle ever find him in there. That was an actual safe zone and his 8-year-old mind knew it. He was pretty sure his uncle didn't even know of this forest let alone think that the _'Freak'_ would have the brain capacity to know where it was and have the guts to enter it. The man always had a very _nasty_ habit of underestimating the "Freak". Of course, nobody would _really_ think to look for him here, because 'normal' people don't go looking into deep, dark, forests 20 miles away for children. Granted 'Normal' People wouldnt even lose a child to start with. Because, obviously, the neighbors would ask questions after a while of not seeing said child.

After a few moments of Harry contemplating, he finally made the greatest decision of his life (not that he knew it) and walked into the dense forest...

* * *

After some ten minutes of walking, Harry started to slow down to a trot once deep inside the forest. That's when the situation truly slammed into Harrycs consciousness like a Jack hammer. He was _free._ He had ran away from those _stupid_ Dursleys. No more of those _asinine_ Harry Hunts. No more trying to pretend to be as dumb as Dudley in school. No more starving nights under the stairs in a spider (not that he minded them, they were very nice company, and they never criticized him for absolutely nothing)filled cupboard. And, most importantly, there were _no more Dursleys_ to ruin his life.

He looked around to make sure this was actually real, leaning onto a tree as to not fall over because of his suddenly lost balance. He looked up at all the Oaks, Willows, Pines, and many other trees he didn't even know the name of, that had had their leaves and needles leave the forest floor in beautiful, dappled light. Gradually Harry stopped leaning on the tree and instead sat down against it. Harry closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. He felt the soft mosses and dirt on the forest floor shift as he moved his hands in it. He felt the pine tree's bark (as he shifted his hands in the dirt) scratch his back but at the moment he didn't care. He smelled and tasted his first breath of truly clean air that left his lungs wanting more. He smelled the earth in all its glory he never even knew about. He idly wondered if this was how Heaven's air was like. He heard a river a ways away from him that in some places was soothing and calm and in others a roaring thundering sound as it rocketed in the form of rapids. He even heard a bunch of birds. He eventually wondered how big this forest was, and how was it still untouched? He was pretty sure signs can't and weren't that good to keep people out. After a few moments Harry finally opened his eyes and wondered what now?

Then (ever _so_ helpful) reality decided to slap him across the face again. Because at that moment, Harry quickly began to panic realizing he was truly alone now. He had absolutely no idea where he was. And most likely nobody knew he was gone yet except the Dursleys. And again, _nobody_ would think to look 20 miles away In a recreational park for him. His panic quickly grew worse. He idly thought again about his survival. What would he eat? He thought through all the survival books he read through. Then a thought from the back of his mind was brought to his attention. That _feeling from earlier..._ That one that shocked Vernon, and changed those flowers. Maybe that feeling could save him again.

So, Harry wondered, what exactly should he try to do?

'Maybe try and get all the materials needed to create a fire...' A quiet voice in his mind helpfully suggested out of the blue.

Huh. That sounded reasonable enough...

And so Harry did just that. Listening to the mysterious voice in his head explain what to do and following said instructions. The boy went about collecting sturdy rocks, moss, dead leaves, and branches. After getting enough materials to sustain the fire, Harry cleared some space from the forest floor to make sure nothing would catch fire. Then Harry started arranging the rocks in a nice circular motion. After getting a nice enough rock circle, he dug a very shallow pit in the center and started filling it with moss, then leaves, then sticks.

'Now all I need is a fire...' Harry thought to himself.

Then that mysterious little voice whispered 'So create one...'

"Okay... And _how_ do you create fire again?"

'Well... You could try using your _magic_ again.'

 _"My Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."_

'Magic. The thing you used to _(hopefully)electrocute_ that humanoid walrus to death.'

 _"-aaaaaaaaaaat."_

'You finished.'

"No! I'm most certainly not _finished._ I've just been told by a _voice in my head_ that I can do _**magic.**_ Ho-what... _Why_ should I even listen to you."

'I don't know... Maybe because you just literrally electrocuted someone? Maybe becuse you _ran **20 miles,** non-stop, in 5 hours?'_

"There could be a logical explanation for that."

'Yeah. Magic.'

"No! Not magic. I mean you always hear about those moms who lift up cars and stuff to save their children. Maybe those instances were something like that."

'You know what. I'm not going to argue logic with an 8-year-old. No. Just sit there and imagine a fire appearing in your little fire place. If nothing happens in the next... 5 minutes, I was wrong and you were right.'

"Fine. Let's waste precious day light and do it your way."

And Harry sat down and imagined a fire. But as the minutes went by without a fire Harry was getting increasingly frustrated.

"And _why_ am I listening to a voice in my head exactly? I mean I am literally trying to create a fire out of nothing instead of using the traditional and possible way. You know, rock on rock, flint on steel, rope on stick, yadda yadda yadda?" Harry asked himself incredulously.

' _Because_...' The voice said a little louder than before. 'You don't _have_ those materials, unless you're counting rock on rock, which is an extremely plebian way to do something when you have flippin' _magic_.'

'Oh yeah... But since when did i have to listen to such an _awesome, knowledgeable voice_ in my _head?'_

."Since now. Now concentrate you stupid child. I only have 3 more minutes to prove you wrong about magic.'

'Well can I at least get a name?' Harry asked.

The voice remained silent for a moment before tentatively offering his name.

'My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you can just call me Muerte.'

What? You want me to call you Muerte instead of Tommy? Heck no! You are stuck in _my_ head, so I'll call you Tommy instead of an awesome name like Death.' Harry answered in a rare bout of defiance.

'Come on you little brat. I'm already a voice inside you head. At least let me have this awesome name.' The voice replied angerly.

'No.' Harry replied in kind.

Everything was silent for a moment as Harry and the voice mentally glared at each other. That is until a fire exploded into being inside the fire pit.

"How..."

 _'Magic._ And since i was right about magic I should at least be called what I want to be called.'

"Sure. As long as it isn't Muerte..." Harry answered absent mindly, staring into the impossible fire the whole time.

Harry then only raised an eyebrow when Tommy asked to be referred as Marvolo.

'I guess that could work Tomm-I mean Marvolo.' Harry thought with a sigh.

'Good. Now that that's over with.. Go search our surroundings for anything unfriendly.' Marvolo said

'Don't you mean friendly?'

'Well we're in a magical forest.' Marvolo said helpfully.

Harry went to get up to go look around, until what the voice said fully registered.

'WHAT?!'

'Yeah. A very nice forest too if you ask me. So far not a single creature has come to eat us yet. That's kind of surprising actually. Weird. But still. Can't you just feel the magic in the air. Even the birds singing are full a magic. Can't you hear it.' Marvolo said almost wistfully going on about the birds and there magic.

'Wait. Hold up. I just realised I had a voice named Marvolo who is now going on about birds and magic, when 2 days ago I would've thought magic didn't exist.' Harry realized.

'Huh. I guess that would sound a little strange..."

"Yeah. It does. And if I was still with the Dursleys I would've been sent to one of those mental hospitals or an asylum." Harry said shudddering.

'Yeah... You probably would have..' Marvolo said with a mental laugh at Harry's expense m.

'Ugh. I can't believe I have to spend the rest of my life with you.' Harry realized. Knowing it would be foolish to go look for ways to get rid of a voice in his head.

Marvolo remained questionably silent at the thought.

After what seemed like a minute of silence Harry went to get up and search for anything "Unfriendly". That is until he heard a voice... But this time the voice wasn't in his head.

:Watch where you going kid. You never know what you might step on. A slug. A particularly sharp rock. Or even me.: A calm voice shouted up to him that could only be described as _'chill'._

Harry looked around, then up. Finding nothing Harry looked down, at a lizard he almost stepped on. Forgetting the fact he understood it, he quickly moved his foot back.

Harry quickly got down on his hands to face the lizard and started apologizing. Cause that's what your suppose to do once you accidentally step on someone.

:I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mr. Lizard! It won't happen again!: He said quickly.

The lizard looked at him astonished. (Not that you could tell though. He was still very chill with his relaxed posture, expression, and droopy eyes(honestly nothing could probably make a true change to that lizard's facial expression). Never before had the lizard ever see a person, let alone a kid, talk to a reptile so easily. Last time he heard of someone who had the ability to talk to reptiles he was- unfortunately-a supposed dark lord that was evil and murderous which led to him being vanquished years ago. And for some unknown reason, he only talked to snakes. Most reptiles wondered why he only talked to snakes when he could've commanded crocodiles, alligators, Komodo dragons, or even actual dragons since they all spoke the same language, or sub-languages. Those creatures would have listened to him in a heartbeat if he gave them all free food in return, and that "food" could've been people. That 'Dark Lord' would have been unstoppable... But of course he only talked to snakes. Which are still pretty dangerous creatures in their own right... they still weren't crocodiles... or dragons that could breath fire.

This particular lizard just assumed that man was stupid or didn't know he could talk to other reptiles. But he was leaning more towards stupid. Most humans were pretty stupid... And it was said he completely shredded his soul and you have to be a COMPLETE moron to do THAT. But then again thinking kinda bad things can lead to bad things happening. Bad Karma and stuff. But it was true. So maybe he wouldn't get Bad Karma.

The lizard quickly came back from his thoughts and back to the world of the living when he heard the poor kid still apologising.

:I'm still so REALLY REALLY sorry! I didn't MEAN to almost step on you! PLEASE forgi-: the poor kid continued until the lizard interrupted him.

 **:KID!** Don't worry about it. I mean you didn't _try_ to almost kill me... so I'll just let it slide this time.: the lizard replied still sounding so _'chill'_ somehow.

:Thank you, Mr. Lizard!: Harry said until he finally realized he was talking to a lizard.

'Well you do talk to voices in your head.. So maybe reptiles go in that category as well.' Marvolo said helpfully.

Honestly, Harry couldn't believe his luck.

First he escaped the Dursleys, then he could talk to a somewhat helpful voice in his head called Marvolo, and now he could talk to lizards.

This was the most _fantastic_ day of his life!

:So kid. What are you doing all the way out here? I know this place is heaven on Earth but I didn't realize you humans realized that yet.: The lizard said in a calm and blissful voice while bobbing his head to a non-existing melody.

:Uhh...:

'Harry just repeat what I say'

'Ok'

:Well I Uhh.. I heard wonderful stories about this place, and I was wondering if I could make a home here. I know I shouldnt intrude on such a uhh.. Blissful sanctuary, but where I came from I wasn't exactly welcome.: Harry said. The voice in his head helping with the big and important words like "Wonderful" "Intrude" and "Blissful Sanctuary". It also said words like that help In a conversation. Makes you seem smarter or something.

One day he was going to ask the voice what Sanctuary meant, and how THE HECK did the voice know something he didn't?

:Ahh... Don't worry kid. So many creatures walk in here claiming territory and stuff. But **The King** always comes and sorts things out. He's such a _mellow_ boss. Once in a while, though,he eats someone, but that's how predators work, so nobody puts anything against him. I mean they eat others, so why shouldn't he? But to be on the safe side I should probably bring you to him. Don't want someone to panic about a human waltzin' in here and they decide that eating, poisoning, maiming, or disemboweling you would be a great way to get rid of you . But I don't know why they would do that to you. You seem like such a good kid right now. Much more respectful than those Nundu cubs over at the falls. But then again, everyone is entitled to their opinion: The lizard said in his calming voice. Alll the while bobbing his head to a non-existing song, well until he started humming that is.

Harry didn't know what disembowel or maim meant but that kinda sounded horrible.

'Oh kid. It is really horrible. I think you should visit this **King** guy cause Ya don't want that to happen to you.' The voice said.

'OK. How the heck do you know all these words when I DON'T!'

'Easy. You read 3 dictionaries one time in your cupboard. And I have all your memories. Apparently you just forgot every word I guess.' The voice said in a hasty voice.

Well... Harry couldn't find anyway to argue with that, but something seemed...off about that statement.

'I still have no idea what those words mean still though...'

That is until the voice somehow manipulated his thoughts and showed him what a maimed and disemboweled person looked like.

Needless to say, Harry was scarred for life while the voice in his head cackled like a hyena.

'I'll never ask you for a definition ever again. And I know for a FACT that I have NEVER IN MY LIFE seen a disemboweled person before so where in BLOODY HECK did you find the image for one?!'

'In the "Mental Scarring For Life" sector of your brain.' The voice replied, his cackles from earlier still evident in his voice

'My brain has a MENTAL SCARRING FOR LIFE SECTOR!?'

'Yep.'

'AND YOU JUST DECIDED TO SHOW ME SUCH A HORRIFIC IMAGE THAT LITERALLY CAME FROM A SCARRING FOR LIFE SECTOR?!'

'Yep.'

'I hate you.'

'Awwwww...I hate your guts too.' Marvolo replied mocking sweet.

Before Harry could even think about what to say next he remembered the lizard.

:Oh! I'm sorry, spaced out for a moment. I would love to see this... **King-guy.** If that's fine. I really don't want to be maimed or... Disemboweled.: Harry said that last word with a shiver and disgust evident in his voice.

:It's fine. Everyone is entitled to stop and think through everything once and a while. Whether a general about to face a battle against dire odds, a king up against their daughter's lover, an artist looking for inspiration, or even just a regular someone sitting down and going with the flow.: The lizard said sagely before continuing to hum and bob his head to his song.

'You should remember this kind of stuff kid. He's like a tiny reptilian philosopher." Marvolo said.

'Shut up. I'm still mad at you.' Harry said to his voice, before the lizard started talking again.

:Ok kid. Let's go meet our **King. King Oculto.:** the lizard declared before scampering through the undergrowth still humming the same song from earlier.

Of course Harry had to run a little and make sure he never run head first into any low hanging branches or dodge sharp rocks that would have dug into his feet(he ditched the shoes ages ago) so he could quickly catch up to the lizard who was still singing that song.

:Excuse me Mr...:

:Kid, don't worry about formalities... call me Scalabis.: The lizard said in a tone that seemed mystic and calming, before going back to his maddeningly familiar song.

:Ok Mr- I mean Scalabis. I was wondering...What are you humming?:

:Oh. A song you humans made. I gotta admit. You guys make the greatest music of all time. And that's sayin' something.:

Scalabis said actually sounding more happy and serious than chill for once.

:Really? Can you teach it to me?:

:Sure. I'll start, and you copy. But don't worry. If you can't copy I won't take offense.:

:OK:

(Now just to be clear this is an awesome, cool, magical and all around chill creature that has the ability to mimic any noise and sound to perfection. Including instrumental or vocal noises. Of course Harry, nor Marvolo knows this;-))

Harry waited for Scalabis to start singing, kinda thinking that lizards probably can't sing well, considering their tongue placement and all that sciency stuff. That is until Scalabis proved him wrong to the highest degree.

"WAAOOWWW I FEEL GOOD! (Queue music)

"I knew that I would, now"

"I feel good."

"I knew that I would, now"

"SO GOOD, SO GOOD, I GOT YOOOUU!"

Harry stopped walking right there, his mouth gaping like a dying fish. How? How in the world can this, this, this, MUSIC GOD sing that awesomely?

(Again... You have to remember that poor Harry is a neglected,abused, and might actually be insane 8-year-old. So he hasn't heard alot of music in life.. unfortunately.)

Harry quickly started after Scalabis as he scurried through the undergrowth singing and somehow... Playing instruments at the same time? But he wasn't carrying anything. Wait! That means he can _sing_ instruments? He quickly realized that this lizard is way more than just a chill, occasional philosophy spouting lizard. He was AN _AWESOME_ LIZARD! That's when Harry just decided to listen to this great music and continued following the lizard lest his brain explodes from information/awesomeness overload.

WHAAAOOWW I feel nice,

like sugar and spice.

I FEEL nice, like sugar and spice

SO NICE, SO NICE I GOT YOOUU

(Queue music)

When I hold you in my ARRMS,

I know I can't do no wrong

And when I hold you in my arms

I knew my love won't do you no harm

Cause I FEEEL nice

Like sugar and spice

Cause I Feel nice

Like sugar and spice

So nice,So nice, I got you~

Scalabis went to sing another verse until someone interrupted him. By someone, I mean a pretty bird.

Tweet, Twirl, Chirp chirp tweet!cardinal seemed to yell at Scalabis from its perch in a tree.

:What was that Ruby?: Scalabis asked the cardinal as he stopped and sat on a rock looking up at him.

Tweet tweet tweet?

:Oh. The human? Yeah I'm bringing him to meet Oculto.:

Tweet! Twirl chirp tweet?!

:Yes, the **King.** And No. I'm not crazy. He can understand us reptiles, so that makes meeting Oculto much easier.: Scalabis answered.

The cardinal looked at little Harry and turned it's head inquisitively and disbelieving.

Tweet?

"I'm sorry, I don't speak bird." Harry said.

:Plain reptile kid. He doesn't understand human.: Scalabis informed.

:Oh... Sorry... Mr. Ruby was it?. I don't speak bird:Harry apologized in Parseltounge.

Twrrrr...

:I know right, the kids a natural at it. And best part is he wants to live here, I think Oculto will let him stay with me.:Scalabis said.

:Wait a second. Why would the **King** allow me to stay with you?: Harry asked, his turn being skeptic.

:Because I'm one of the kings advisers, and he owes me a favor. Least he could do was let me raise you. I mean it's obvious your initial family didn't want you and you ran away.: Scalabis said, dropping a some major bombshells.

'How did you know that?'/:Howd ya know that?: Harry and his voice practically yelled at the same time.

:Wait a sec... **KING'S** ADVISER?!:

: Well answer to question 1 is-Because kid, like I said earlier, humans have never heard of this place, and you obviously just learned you could talk to reptiles so nobody could have told you, so your lie about hearing about this "Blissful Sanctuary" was also plain as day(But I still like how you called this place a blissful sanctuary anyway)And humans keep children for around 192 -228 moon cycles. You are most definitely not 192 moon cycles, 96 tops. So that means you were either abandoned, unwanted, or you just escaped from humans-though why humans think it's fine to attack each other and do all sorts of that terrible stuff to their children. I have no idea.: Scalabis murmured that last part more to himself.

: And to the second question- I raised the King himself, taught him everything he knows and then some. So I became his advisor: Scalabis continued, his tone the most serious or has ever been. His eyes were even 1/121314214644324 of a millimeter less droopy and more slanted up. Scalabis was really THAT serious. Then... After that statement...That seriousness... It went away.

:Now we off to see the great Oculto!: Scalabis said his seriousness replaced by a lazy happiness.

"Twrrr..." Ruby said, almost exasperated.

:At least let me put out the fire first...: Harry told the lizard uncertainly.

:Sure... Why not?:

'Uhh... Marvolo... How do I get rid of it?' Harry asked. Eyeing the fire like it was going to attack him any second.

'Just wave your hand and think about snuffing out all the oxygen in that one small area.'

And Harry watched in amazement as the fire went out soundlessly.

:Okay then. Let us go.:

Tweet!

Then boy, lizard, and cardinal trotted off into the sunset. The lizard giving Harry insider tips on the wonderful powers magic can grant you.

 **A.N. Who is this mysterious King Oculto? Will Harry be disembowled? Find out in the Next Chapter of It Takes One To Know One!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

YOU SEE THIS BUTTON? CLICK AND REVIEW WITH IT. OR ELSE I'LL MAKE HARRY FALL HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH A BLOB FISH. AND DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT


	4. Chapter 3

**CHELLO!**

 **READ AND ENJOY!**

 _Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I only created this for my own entertainment and the enjoyment of others. The creatures mentioned, however, **ARE** **MINE! NOT HERS!**_

Chapter 3:King Oculto and The Council

 **King Oculto** was one of the Greatest(Self-proclaimed- though still true) leaders of creature history. He was kind, generous, brilliant, brave, logical, and many other great things. He was one of those rulers who seemed too good to be true to most people. And you know what. Those people were absolutely, positively, couldn't be more... _Wrong?_

The **King** truly was that great. Though he was no pushover in battle. For he was ruthless, fearless, and was called the personification of Death itself in battle. He was also a scarily good strategist and negotiator when the situation called for it. He could trade you a bag of air in exchange for millions in any given currency and your belief in a blue sky to become irrelevant. That's right. For a _BAG_ of _AIR_ you would give him millions and your belief in a blue sky, all willingly of course. He's _that_ good.

And right now... The **King** was at a council meeting trying to defuse a hostile situation between creatures and humans. And by humans.. he mostly meant stupid stupid STUPID witches and wizards. Those wizards were really only a few steps away from having the entire "Dark" creature community after their heads with all their oppressing laws. It really was that bad. And all the creatures were deciding whether they should attack now, when all the wizards were still coping with the fact that their war between the "Dark Lord" Voldemort, had only just ended officially 6 years ago. The **King** honestly thought that a war between the wizards just wasn't even worth it though. Sure wizards were, and still are, stupid. All creatures knew that. Their even was a law in most creature societies that a witch or wizard should be killed on sight lest their stupidity and weird customs of oppressing beings, because of what they were, should spread.

He could only watch as all the representatives started adding and pinching in ideas of what terrible beings wizards and witches were.

"You should just SEE what the stupid laws are doing to affect so many of our cubs. Those wizards never did seem to care about the well being of anybody other than themselves. In fact they seem to make sure the well being of others are WORSE than themselves." Měsíc the Werewolf Queen of the pack from the South-west started saying.

"Yes. Don't get me started on all these laws forbidding anything of "Dark" nature. Whether it being an actual sentient creature, the magic said creature uses to SURVIVE, or just the way one eats and and what they eat. And half the time it's not even wizards they even feed on. Ughhhh.." Krev the Vampire King stated then unceremoniously grumbled and looked like he was seconds away from banging his head against his desk in exasperation to wizard stupidity.

"Yes! So much about all that "Equality" mumbo Jumbo most "Light" wizards say about their society to anyone who even asks. And honestly some of their "Darker" wizards are even WORSE!" Someone shouted from the sidelines.

Oculto could only watch as most of all the representatives started shouting about wizarding kind and "their inability to use respect", "their vile ways", and just almost anything and everything terrible (but still true) about them.

Oculto knew he just about lost everything even _resembling_ order and they were probably going to go to war with those stupid creatures when something made everything stop.

The scent of a human. Not just any human. A wizard. And it was coming this way...All the hissing, growling, spitting, and bristling hackles came to a stop when they heard it.

It was Singing. And music. And there definitely was more than one voice.

"Rise up this mornin'."

"Smiled with the risin' sun.

"3 little birds, pitch by my doorstep."

"Singin' sweet songs, of melodies pure and true."

"Sayin', This is my message to you."

"Singin' 'Don't worry, 'bout a thing."

"'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright."

(ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO BOB MARLEY AND Island Records)

And then walking down the gilded hallways and under the arch way to their chambers came an innocent little child. One that barely looked 72 moons old. He had the darkest hair that put the color midnight to shame. In some lighting it seemed to shimmer blue. His eyes a gorgeous emerald that shined until he closed them with content. He was barefoot and in dirty rags, yet they seemed to shine brighter and look wealthier than any of The Council's expensive clothing. You literally feel the child's magic jumping around the kid and leaving him with an almost intoxicating aura. Though, the most eye catching feature of all was the literal golden throne on his head. It was complete with diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires. And who else could've sat on that throne, (singing) with a human _wizard_ no less, beneath it.

Scalabis.

That lazy advisor you couldn't help but love. That lizard who could bring peace to two Tasmanian devils warring over a piece of meat and actually making them share instea. A lizard who literally made the cat that ate the canary stop grinning and spit it back out. Out of guilt no less.

Nope. Nobody else could've possible sat on a throne that sat on top of the wizards. The poor child _probably_ didn't even _know_ what Scalabis was doingl.

But then all of a sudden the child opened his eyes and completely stopped singing. His expression fell into something unreadable. He looked at every single one of "Dark" creatures and his eyes lit up with an unknown emotion. Almost everybody thought it was fear though.

Most of the creatures thought they knew what was coming next. Most likely a scream of terror and/or disgust . What they didn't expect was the kid taking the throne off his head and instead put on his shoulder and shocked everyone with his next actions.(unknown to the council Scalabis was whispering instructions in Harry's ear the entire time while sitting on his throne on the kids shoulder.).

As he set the throne on his shoulders the kid faced Oculto's throne, dropped to one knee, and bowed his head to Oculto.

:Greetings Oh The **Mighty King Oculto** (A.N. That's right it even needed capitalization) Slayer of a thousand Cocatrices. Destroyer of 2 realms. Tamer of the Kelpies. Killer of the Jersey Devil. Friends to those holy and unholy. And the creature of _undeniable_ strength. I've come to seek a place to call home... and to ask your permission to stay in your kingdom... But as I can see, this might not be the greatest time eh?: The kid said in the reptilian tongue with a nervous chuckle still bowing in complete submission.

"Indeed." Oculto said in English so everyone could finally understand.

The kid still stood there bowing for a minute not daring to look in the eyes of this king and waited for him to either dismiss him, eat him, disembowel him, or accept his offer.

Oculto looked down at him from his throne, his feathered tail slowly swishing with his thoughts. 'Should I follow through Scalabis's plan...Should I dismiss the kid...Or should I just eat him. I mean this is a wizard for Ittan-momens' sake.' Finally The **King** made a decision after a few moments.

"Would you please wait outside for the final verdict. For I might actually be able to make an agreement to allow your request to come to pass. But then again I only _"might"_ be able to. I first need confirmation from the council." The Mighty King said.

The kid finally looked up and gave a beaming smile that seemed to almost blind some of council members with its sincerity, and ran straight towards the king and hugged his feathered tail and even gave it a few kisses as well, while Oculto sat there rigid and in stoic shock.

:Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! Don't worry, I won't let you down . You have NO IDEA how much this means to me.: And with that the kid stood up. Quickly put Scalabis's throne back on his head-who was a little shaken up do to his position and Harry's enthusiastic thank you to The King- and ran out of the chamber.

"What was that about Oculto?" Tesák, the Wyvern, asked with a small knowing smirk playing on his lips. As if he didn't know. The wyvern spoke the same language as him. Ugh... Sometimes he wondered why he kept that infuriating friend of his.

"Yeah. What was that about?" Someone from the sidelines asked curiously.

"That. My wonderful council. Was Scalabis's brilliant plan." Oculto said then muttered... "Never thought that seer was saying the truth either..."

"I'm Sorry... What, exactly was that lizards plan? I'm a little confused here. Cause all I saw was a wizard kid singing with Scalabis, _who was on a throne on top of the kid's head_. Then the kid was...mostly likely asking for something... I don't know... The kid was talking in hisses. And then you said the word _maybe."_ Nagmerrie the thestral asked.

"Oh... Well to clear things up, the wizard asked if he could live in my kingdom...

Whatever slim bit of order the council may have had vanished into pandemonium the moment the **King** finished his sentence.

Shouts of outrage filled the council room as creatures, humanoid or not, lost their (figurative) shit.

"SILENCE!" Oculto roared in anger. His magic responding to his wishes and silenced anyone who was stupid enough to object..

The Kinh looked at the council one by one and smiled something sinister when he left each and every one of the council shivering in fear.

"Now that you all are not acting like feral lions with a scrap of meat I'll tell you that Scalabis himself has told me-two weeks ago before this meeting-that we would all descend into Chaos and would go to war with the wizards in this meeting. Unless he brought in another player in this political game of chess." Oculto announced.

Murmers broke out at the declaration

"And I'll admit that I was honestly appalled when Scalabis told me this, for I foolishly believed that we wouldn't go to war against the wizards and waste the resources for such a pointless cause." Oculto finished with a dissapointed tone.

Muttering ensued about how "the lizard was right as always" and how those "filthy, twig waving _monkeys"_ would have gotten what was coming to them. By now Oculto already knew war wasn't coming and they were going to follow the plan, before even explaining it, after hearing the muttering.

"So Scalabis had devised a plan to stop that. His plan to stop a war between us and the wizards was to have some famous wizarding child of the _"Light"_ be raised by "Dark" creatures. And to do this he wanted a few children of the same age as this wizard from a number of "Dark" clans be raised with the boy. So when or if the time comes, this _upstanding_ wizarding child would always support us creatures and have a chance to change the laws so we can actually stay in room with a wizard or witch without being looking down upon by them, or without us waiting for the same wizard to be alone and then ripping them to shreds."

Here there were some knowing chuckles.

"This was Scalabis' brilliant plan."

"Well... I'm all for it. Mostly because 1. I hate the way wizards treat us. 2. I don't really want to go to war with those stupid monkeys. It truly would take up _so much_ valuable time of my life. And it probably wouldn't have worked out anyways. I mean look at the goblins. They work at wizarding banks now. 3. I like children and lastly 4. Scalabis made this plan." Mír the Thunderbird said. His last point seemed to make everyone agree though.

"Yeah. Worst case scenario we eat/maim/disembowel the child and we go to war with the wizards. Then Demolish them." Said Válka, the resident Drakon said.

"Well. All in favor for at least trying the lizard SEER's plan?"

Everyone raised a wing, hand, talon, claw, hoof, fin, and/or tail.

"Good. We shall raise the wizarding child Harry Potter in our ways an-" Oculto said before being interrupted by basically the entire council.

 **"WHAAAAAAAAATTT?!. HARRY POTTER!?"**

"What the **HELL** are you talking about?!"

"Oh. I didn't tell you guys? That kid in the rags with Scalabis on his head was Harry Potter." Oculto said. His face in mock disbelief.

"No, Oculto. You failed to mention that the kid who walked in was Harry Freaking Potter." Hvězda the black Pegasus snorted.

"Well sorry." Oculto mock apologized before continuing on like he was never interrupted.

"Anyways like I was saying, the kid with the intoxicating magical aura in the rags was Harry Potter. And from what Scalabis has told me be has been physically and mentally abused with those regular humans he's been living with for the last 5 years."

Hushed murmurings and gasps broke out at that statement.

"Well good thing we're raising him now." Mír muttered just loud enough so everyone could hear her.

"Yes we are most definitely. No cub-wizard or not-should face any type of abuse." Měsíc said defiantly.

"Now again. All those in favor of raising the wizard by the name of Harry Potter?"

Everyone unanimously raised an appendage without any skeptic faces this time.

"Good. Now on to "PHASE 2" of the plan." Oculto started.

"Who shall be the welps that will be raised with the wizard?" A giant grizzled old bat by the name of Max asked.

"Yes. The poor kid would definitely need some friends. But _who_ is the question." An old Omen Owl asked.

Here everyone was a little hesitant or pondering. Until Měsíc remembered a perfect candidate.

"I have a poor little cub by the name of Ace. He's was a squib that was already hated and abused by his pure blooded family that got turned a few weeks back. Apparently that was the last straw and he was drugged and abandoned in a mundane barn. We were lucky to have gotten there in time because these farmers were a superstitious lot who hated wolves, coyotes, and bats with a passion. Who _knows_ what they would've done to a drugged wolf cub in their pig pen." Měsíc said, shuddering at the mear thought.

"Of course, even after everything we did for him he doesn't trust a single adult that talks to him, and even shows hostile behavior to something as little as an accidental brush to his shoulder and would outright attack anything that shows any sort of move that can be interpreted as hostile. Physical or mental. So I propose a little test. If this Harry can get the cub to accept him as a werewolf and show loyalty to a 'Dark' creature. That way we will know if this is an act and we can get the poor cub Ace a little friend, all in one fellow swoop, if everything goes right." Měsíc proposed.

"Hmm... I agree with this plan." Oculto murmured. "Does anyone else oppose this plan. If so, speak up and say your reasoning."

Krev raised a hand.

"Yes.

"I wholeheartedly agree with this plan, but I was wondering if we could just tweek it a little. Like Měsíc, I have an orphan abandoned like Ace because she was turned. But also because she different and even more than just a vampire. She's a 4 year old Daywalker named Lilith. And you know how us vampires don't necessarily like Daywalkers, but we don't dislike them too much either. Still the poor child is being shunned and outright attacked, because not only is she a Daywalker, she is also one of those few vampires with magic. Turns out she's a wizarding vampire."

Here people winced at those words because every one knows that most creatures _hated_ wizards and witches, vampires included.

"So I was wondering if we may be able to bring the little tot in this scheme too. That way she can have a family, and so that little Harry can support us vampires if everything goes well and if he ever even goes out into the wizarding world." Krev finished.

"Again I agree to this little tweek in the plan." Oculto said raising a clawed hand. "If anyone else has something against this plan or wants to add a little tweek, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Oculto announced.

Nobody raised an appendage or said anymore against the plan. That is until Tesák raised a winged arm.

"OK. Now to make sure I have this straight. Scalabis has seen the future where he saw this meeting would erupt in Caos and we would go to war with the wizards unless he brought in Harry Potter, who is now..What 7? And has also been abused in his last household but is nevertheless actually intuned with Magic and will be unknowingly brought into a plan where he befriends an 10-year-old werewolf and 4-year-old magical day walking vampire. And who also shall be watched and raised by a lizard seer. Is that everything?" Tesák asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Max said gruffly as he ate a bug he found on his wing.

"Well. I have nothing to say that's an objection." Tesák said grinning.

"So we all agree?" Oculto asked.

A bunch of resounding "Yes" "Ayes" "Sure" and "Better than going to war with stick waving monkeys" answered his question.

"Well it's official. This plan is going to commence." Oculto said with finality.

 **A.N. Here it is. Another new chapter of this story. I had even _more_ fun writing/typing this one. And if you couldn't tell... I barely know how the Monarchy government works... So I'm practically making most of these politics up.**

 **Well like always... READ AND _MAYBE_ FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

 **BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!_**

 ** _REVIEW!_**

 ** _I WASN'T KIDDING ABOUT MAKING HARRY FALL IN LOVE WITH A BLOB FISH!_** **JUST... Please review...**

 **Anyways...**

 _Arrivederci!_


	5. Blob Fish Scene

**Chello. Beg457 here to tell ya IIhave hit a writer's block. Here's a short thing so you know this thing isn't abandoned. WARNING: THE FOLLOWING ISN'T CANON!**

Harry looked sat with Scalabis outside the throne room. He was quite bored but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to be disemboweled anytime soon.

The tiny wizard then ignored the full body shiver and the accompanying cackles inside his head. Of course Marvolo would find amusement in his discomfort. From what he could tell in the short time they've been together, Harry believed that Marvolo _might_ be a bit of a bully.

Harry's inner musings on the entity in his head came to an abrupt halt. Because something had caught his eye. Or rather, _someone._

It was one of the most enchanting creatures Harry had ever seen. Each feature being of the utmost greatest beauty in all the land. Nay, the UNIVERSE!

Harry didn't think he would ever feel this way in his life. His relatives all telling him the same thing. True Love only existed in Fairy Tales, and even if it were real, _HE_ certainly would never experience it.

Well obviously the young wizard proved his relatives wrong on both accounts, for what else could this feeling be than True Love at first sight?

: Scalabis! Scalabis!: Harry turned to the sleeping lizard beside him on the bench.

"Yes? Did you need something? Are you hungry or thirsty? The bathroom is down that hall if you need it.: Scalabis answered and questioned slowly. Looking as if he's would fall asleep at any moment. Granted he always looked like that.

:Is that creature over there a Siren?: Harry asked quietly, subtly motioning his head towards the Creature in question.

Scalabis looked over at the Creature and smiled good naturedly.

:Nice joke, but don't tell an actual Siren you said that. She might just rip your face off.:

Harry looked at Scalabis in confusion.

:But aren't Sirens supposed to be so pretty and sing so beautifully that they would lure sailors off course until they shredded their boat on sharp rocks and drowned everyone?: Harry asked.

:Yeeessss...: Scalabis answered back in even more confusion, wondering where this was going.

:Well, isn't she the most beautiful thing in existence?: Harry asked plainly. Pointing back at the Creature flopping across the hall towards some puddle.

:Harry, that's a blobfish.: Scalabis said calmly.

:Oh. So she's called a blobfish. Do you know her name?:

:Yes, I do believe it's Adrswygcfyehy. Pretty common in her culture.:

:Ahhh... Adrswygcfyehy, such a pretty name for such an alluring creature.: Harry whispered in reverence.

Scalabis felt like he was missing something.

:Should I go talk to her?: Harry asked Scalabis.

:Sure kid, knock yourself out...: Scalabis answered, befuddled, turing his head to look at the wizard who jumped from his seat to talk to the blobfish melting into some random puddle.

* * *

~~20 years later~~

"Oh Adrswygcfyehy, will you marry me?"

Harry's emerald eyes shimmered with hopeful tears as he looked at his (maybe) bride-to-be.

Adrswygcfyehy looked up at the kneeling wizard above her. Her blobby mouth open in shock. She always knew that Harry cared about her, but enough to marry her?

Adrswygcfyehy's eyes gained tears as well, while she nodded her head yes.

"Blub blub. Glub _blub blub_!" Adrswygcfyehy answered gleefully. The tears finally falling from her eyes to roll down blobby cheeks.

All the while, Scalabis looked on in shocked horror.

:HOW THE FU-:

 **The End**


End file.
